Mulder's Frustration
by jes88
Summary: Doesn't the title say enough?


Title- Mulder's Frustration

Author- Jessie

Rating- PG-13

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.

Scully waddled inside her house with her husband and mother behind her. Both Scully and Mulder walked to the couch and sat down while Maggie put Mulder's suitcase in the bedroom. When she came back into the living room, she stared at her pregnant daughter and injured son-in-law and chuckled. Scully turned her head to see her mother laughing.

" What are you laughing at?"

" Nothing sweetie. I just have to tell you that I knew this was going to happen."

Scully rolled her eyes. Mulder let out a groan.

" This is just great. The first time my son sees me I'll have one arm. He'll think that's normal."

" I don't think so Fox. When I had Dana, Bill was at my bedside with a broken leg."

" Daddy had a broken leg when I was born?"

Maggie walked in front of them and sat on the coffee table. She smiled.

" Yeah, he had broken it trying to get me to the hospital. He fell down the porch stairs. But you didn't want to be born so he was able to be there for the birth."

Scully rolled her eyes at her mother again. Mulder covered his face and groaned again. He hated being injured altogether but now he wouldn't be able to help his wife who was weeks away from delivery. Scully laid her head on his good shoulder and grabbed his hand and placed it on their child who was kicking and moving. Mulder smiled and rubbed her belly lightly.

" Fox I'm sure this child won't care what his father looks like."

" Mulder stop beating yourself up over this. You've been taking fault ever since you woke up in the hospital. You didn't do anything wrong and you know it."

Mulder sighed and looked at his wife.

" I know, I'm sorry. I just wish I could be able to help you when you need help, now I'm limited."

" Well…"

Maggie threw up her arms.

" That's why I'm here."

Everyone smiled.

" And I can't thank you enough for offering to help us Maggie."

" No sweat. Now, you two should go get into bed while I make some dinner. Please tell me you two have something to eat for dinner."

Mulder and Scully both looked at each other.

" You've got to be kidding me. Dana, what have you been feeding my grandson."

" Well Mom, we haven't been able to go shopping yet."

" Well I'll go to the store. You two go shower and in to bed. I'll bring my stuff into the guest bedroom when I get back."

When Maggie left Mulder moved his hand down from Scully's belly to her thigh. He looked at her and smiled.

" Wanna shower together?"

" We're going to have to . Can't have you hurting yourself more. Plus I want to look at that wound."

" Are you sure you should be up?"

" well my back might disagree with me later."

" This is the last time you are up. And I'll give you a backrub later."

Scully just looked at him.

" Ok, I'll try but that's the best I can offer." Mulder smiled

They both got up and walked { waddled} to the bathroom. Scully went to get their clothes while Mulder got the bathtub ready. When Scully waddled into the bathroom she smiled.

" Mulder I thought we were going to take a shower?"

" Change of plans. So you won't have to stand up for too long."

After Mulder filled the tub, he began to shed his clothes having some difficulty with his shirt. Scully took off the bandage and inspected the wound. Satisfied, they both got into the tub with Scully reclining against Mulder's chest.

" Mulder keep your arm in place."

" I know, like I want to move it. It hurts like heck."

They both did their best to bathes themselves and each other then took some time to relax.

When they got out Mulder heard the front door open. After getting some clothes on and Scully putting another bandage on his arm, Mulder went out to help his mother-in-law. As Scully put her clothes she could hear her mother telling Mulder to go away. After a few minutes Mulder walked into the bedroom and flopped face first on his side of the bed. Scully trailed after him sitting against the headboard and ran a hand through her frustrated husband's hair.

" Scully this is depressing." Mulder said, his face buried in his pillow.

" Hey, now you know how I feel. Not being to do anything."

Mulder lifted his head to look at her.

" This is different. I could have prevented this."

Scully smacked his head.

" Ow!'

" And I couldn't have prevented this?" she gestered to her belly. " Watch it. I could do some damage to a part of you that wouldn't put me in this position ever again."

" You wouldn't."

"I would. Now stop complaining."

" I'm sorry."

Mulder lifted Scully's nightshirt and kissed her belly lightly.

" I'll be sure not to put you in this situation in the near future."

She smiled.

" Unless I change my mind."

Mulder wasn't able to miss the pillow that whacked him on his head.

" Mulder I get to pick if I want to be put in this stated next time."

" Okay, Okay. Just put the weapon down." he chuckled

Scully stopped hitting him and put the pillow behind her. Mulder crawled up next to her.

" You know I was kidding."

Mulder leaned in and kissed her.

" Okay Okay you two, dinner is here. And Dana if you don't want to be put in this situation very soon you should know this is the major cause." Maggie smiled.

Scully rolled her eyes.

After they ate dinner and chatted on anything and everything, Maggie began to clean up.

" Well, you two should get some sleep. I'll clean up then I'm going to bed. Goodnight you two."

" Goodnight Mom."

" Goodnight Maggie. And thanks for dinner."

Mulder snuggled as best as he could and they both fell fast asleep.


End file.
